Amnesia garagara Ichigo
by Hime-chan Anezaki
Summary: Di SMA Karakura, terdapat pembagian kelas. 1-1 untuk cowok, 1-2 cewek, 1-3 bangsawan Zanpakutou campuran . Ichigo yg memecahkan kaca di kelas 1-2 dihukum byakuya karena guru olahraganya.Gara2 hukuman itu, Rukia amnesia! Lho, lho, apa yg terjadi? n n
1. Perkenelan SMA Karakura

Hime: halo, semua....(pasang muka dingin) ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan, cerita g nyambung, gaje, garing, terlalu g normal, terlalu kecepetan, aneh, wes pokoknya gitu lah..... dan perkenalkan ini temen fic saia yg membantu buat fic nie..... namanya AnisaKarin..... (g semangat)

Anisa:eh, ngapain sih, kamu??? Dasar g punya semangat!! Kayak gw dong, semangat tersedia di manapun!!! -??-

Hime:terserah.... gw lg g punya semangat.... ngantuk.... hoaammzzz.... (mangap singa mengaum)

Anisa:ih..., jgn mangap kayak gitu, ah, ntar kemasukan lalat, tau

Hime:udah kutelen malahan....

Anisa:IIIHHH...., HIME JOROK!!!!

Hime:BERISIK!!!!

Rukia:WOOOIII!!!!! KAPAN MULAINYA???!!!!!!

Anisa:hah, udah, ah, mulai aja....

Hime: Yo wes...... (logat jawa)

**BLEACH FanFic**

**Author: Hime-chan Anezaki**

**Disclaimer: Kalo bleach punya gw, gw g bakal repot2 bikin fanficnya..... jadi bleach ntu punya gw..... *Di gampar Tite Kubo***

**Oya, baru ingat pemiliknya Tite Kubo..... XP**

**Rated:T  
**

**Pair:IchiRuki, KaienRuki, IchiHime, IshiHime, RenRuki, de el el..... (di gampar) yg asli IchiRuki**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Humor, Garing, Aneh, GaJe, Gila, pokoknya gitu.... *digeplak para readers***

**Ayo, di baca... klo g suka usahakan dibuat suka...(maksa) Read N Review !!! **

**Enjoy it**

**d^_^b**

Chapter 1 "Perkenalan SMA Karakura....."

Di suatu kota bernama Karakura di Jepang, terdapat banyak SMA yg yg paling terkenal adalah SMA Karakura, yg keistimewaannya terdapat pada pembagian di kelas 1, 1-1 adalah murid cowok biasa, 1-2 murid cewek biasa, 1-3 adalah murid bangsawan kelas Zanpakutou.

Sebenarnya cerita yg akan di tulis author di fic ini bukan itu, tapi beberapa murid dari kelas-kelas tersebut. Mereka selalu meributkan hal-hal yg tidak terlalu serius. Hingga hari itupun dating.....

PRAAANGGG

"KYAA!!!!", teriak salah seorang di kelas. Dia menjerit karena pecahan kaca hampir mengenai tubuhnya, karena dia duduk di dekat kaca jendela. Dia Kuchiki Rukia, ketua kelas 1-2. Tidak hanya Rukia, satu kelas juga kaget.

"WOI!! KERJAAN SIAPA INI!!!??!!" teriak Rukia dg suara yg sangat lantang dan keras bagai singa mengaum *author di bunuh Rukia* *ooii.., klo saia dibunuh, siapa yg nerusin nie fic???* * g jadi, Rukia hanya menggampar author*

"Entahlah, kita tanya saja ke Kuchiki-sensei, mungkin dia tahu." usul seorang cewek berambut panjang orange kecoklatan, tidak lain namanya Inoue Orihime.

"Eh, oi, ini punya siapa? Kenapa ada di sini?" sambung Tatsuki Arisawa, gadis tomboy berambut cepak ini sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Bo, bola baseball. Ini yg membuat kaca pecah tadi." Ucap Hinamori Momo yg g mau ketinggalan.

"Sini! Ayo, kita coba tanya!" Rukia yg setengah marah, merebut bola dari Tatsuki.

**xxXXXXXxx**

"Aduh, mati gw...." gumam seseorang panik.

Di lapangan, ada yg sedikit panik. Mereka yg sedang olahraga baseball, merasa bersalah akan kaca itu. Kecuali guru olahraga mereka, yg selalu pasang muka sedingin es tak berubah, Byakuya Kuchiki, ya ga laen lg kakaknya Rukia. Tapi, aura membunuh yg dia keluarkan sudah siap2 menerkam tersangka, beraninya mencoba melukai adiknya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo......" panggil Byakuya dg nada seram. Orang yg dipanggil mulai bergidik. Dia mendekati gurunya dgn muka setengah panik+grogi.

"Y, Ya, Kuchiki-sensei,...." jawab Ichigo lirih. Cowok berambut orange terang tersebut terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa kau tau perbuatanmu itu bagaimana?" tanya Byakuya yg mulai mengirimkan Deathglarenya.

"Be, ber, bersalah....." jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Dan sekarang, kamu pilih yg mana? Kamu membersihkan WC selama sebulan atau mengepel lantai di seluruh sekolah seharian penuh??" tawar Byakuya dg nada seram naik level 2. *mang sedang main game, naik level??*

"Sa, say,-" saat Ichigo akan menjawab, Byakuya memotongnya dan berkata,

"Pilih salah satu, dan KERJAKAN SEKARANG JUGA!!!!" bentak Byakuya dgn sedikit memberi penekanan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo langsung lari berkecepatan cahaya milik Eye Shield 21 untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.*nah, bingung g loe pade???* * author digampar Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata*

'Argghh...., hari ini aku sial banget, sih!! Dasar Byakuya kurang kerjaan!! Author sialan!!!' batin Ichigo kesal.*mang apa hubungannya???, eh, apa maksudmu nyalahin gw??!!*

"Wah, larinya Ichigo kenceng banget, ya? Ga nyangka..." ucap seseorang berambut merah seperti nanas terheran-heran.*author dibankai Renji* Tidak lain dia adalah Renji Abarai. Sahabat Rukia sejak kecil, juga teman rival Ichigo.

"Fu fu fu..., rasakan itu Kurosaki!" gumam seseorang yg bernama Ishida Uryuu. Cowok berkacamata ini memang sedikit membenci Ichigo karena Ishida menyukai Orihime menyukai Ichigo.

"Oke, hari ini kita sudahi saja semua cepat ganti." Ucap Byakuya.

"WOOKEH!!!!" seru murid-murid serentak.

**xxXXXXXXxx**

Teng..........Teng.................Teng.......................Teng...........Teng.................................................Teng......!!!! *uwakh, kepanjangan!!!!*

Istirahat semut-semut..... err.... maksud saya murid-murid berhamburan keluar Geng Bokek, mereka sampai harus berebut pintu/keluar di kelas 1-2 kebanyakan bawa bekal.

"Minggir, dasar BOTAK!!" bentak seorang cowok yg modelnya kayak cewek.

"Kau yg minggir, dasar BANCI!!!" balas cowok botak yg g kalah kerasnya. Namanya Ikkaku Madarame. Dia paling marah kalau dipanggil botak.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Gw ga banci, kaunya aja, dasar BOTAK KEPALA TELUR KINCLONG!!!!" seru cowok yg kayak cewek yg namanya Yumichika Ayasegawa.*emang bener dia dikatain banci, mukanya aja udah kayak cewek, kerjaannya juga cermin melulu....**author dibantai Yumichika*

"APA???!!!! KAU NGAJAK BERANTEM, YA, DASAR BANCI GA LAKU-LAKU!!!"

"APUA??!! AYO, SINI KLO BERANI!!!"

"WOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! DARI TADI RIBUT MELULU!!!! KAPAN SELESAINYA!!!!!????!!! SEBAIKNYA KITA KE KANTIN SAJA!!!!!! RIBUT MULU!!!!!! " lerai cowok dari teman mereka, berambut jabrik dg tato "69" di pipi kirinya. Shuhei Hisagi lah namanya. *kok lama2 jadi ngenalin semua tokoh2 di bleach, ya????* *nah, bingung g loe???*

"Benar kata Shuhei, ini g ada artinya sama sekali. Dasar, pada awalnya kalian ini sama tau." Berambut pirang dg jambul di depannya juga angkat bicara. Kira Izuru.

"Cih, benar juga. Ini pertengkaran yg sama sekali tidak cantik." (Yumichika)

"Huh." (Ikkaku)

"Ayo!"

Di depan kelas 1-3........................

"Mereka hobinya ribut, ya, setiap hari kerjaannya berantem mulu....." ucap sok bijak dari Zabimaru.

"Tumben, bicaramu seperti itu Zabimaru. Biasanya suara Babon yg sering aku dengar." olok Hozukimaru dg senyum menyeringai ke Zabimaru.* biar g bingung, maksudnya bangsawan kelas zanpakutou ya nama zanpakutou para shinigami dan hollow, nie jadi bentuk manusia, bukan pedang. Mereka bangsawan kelas 2*

"Ngomong apaan kamu? G kedengeran. Loe bisu, ya?" balas Zabimaru.

"Dasar tuli. Kamu memang paling ngebosenin klo diajak berantem." Balas Hozukimaru.

"Oh, loe ngajak berantem? Knapa g bilang dari tadi?" tantang Zabimaru dg nada agak kesal. Emang, mereka berdua sukanya berantem. Padahal bangsawan, tapi kayak berandalan tak berarti. -??-

"Loe nya aja yg bodohnya kelewat bego. Bodoh." (Hozukimaru)

"Ap,-" (Zabimaru) belum selesai ngomong, mulutnya dan mulut Hozukimaru udah ditutupi Senbonzakura.

"Berani ngomong lagi, kalian berdua akan gw lempar ke Zaraki-senpai. Sekarang, istirahatlah dengan tenang." *jiaaah, kenapa malah kayak doa'in orang mati, y??*

"WOI!! AKU BELUM MATI!!!" seru Hozukimaru dan Zabimaru serempak.

"Biarin, bukan urusan gw." Jawab Senbozakura dg tenang.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hime: huwaaakh!!!! Kenapa ficnya tambah gaje gini, ya???

Anisa:lho, bukanya kamu yg bikin fic nie?? Salah lo sendiri.....

Hime: udah, diem loe. Banyak nanya.

Rukia: ehem, ehem.....

Hime, anisa: ya????

Ichigo:tumben bareng.....

Rukia:saya mau bicara sesuatu....

Hime: *pake penutup kuping* all, cepet pake....

Rukia: KENAPA BARU CHAPTER 1 GW UDAH MAU MATI???!!!???!!?!!!???!!!! DASAR AUTHOR SIALAN!!!!!!

Hime:udah, loe diem aja, klo tetep ngotot ntar gw sumpelin cabe lho, atau boneka chappy mu gw buang ke tempat pembakaran sampah??? *ngirim deathglare*

Byakuya: bankai.....

Hime: hee??

Renji: waduh, gawat nie. Klo ada yg berani ma adiknya bisa dibunuh ntar..... kuchiki-taichou kayaknya serius....

Rukia: *smirks*

Byakuya: senbonzakura kageyoshi..... *ngarah ke hime*

Hime: WAAKKSSS!!!!!! GW BELUM MAU MATI!!!!!!

Anisa: fuh.... konyol bgt.... oya, jgn lupa review, y. Biar kesalahan2 bisa diperbaiki..... mumpung chapter 2 blum update.....^_^V


	2. Kepeleset noraknya judulnya

Hime: hai.... gw balik lg nih.... badanku pada hancur semua gara senbonzakuranya byakkun!!!

Anisa: *sigh* hoammzz..... ayo, langsung aja.... aku lg bad mood, nih.....

Hime: oh, ya ya. Oya dimana kau Byakkun!!!

Byakuya: berisik.(gaya cool) knapa?

Hime: eh pake nanya, lg. Gara2 loe, nih, gw jadi babak belur gini.

Byakuya:lalu?? *pasang muka dingin -10 derajat*

Hime: g jadi, gw kedinginan. Ayo, kita mulai aja.....oya, bales reviewnya di bawah, thanks dah review, y!!

**BLEACH FanFic**

**Author: Hime-chan Anezaki**

**Disclaimer: Humm... kapan, ya Bleach punya gw.... Kagak mungkin.... BLEACH's MINE TITE KUBO!!! (Anehnya ...)**

**Rated:T**

**Pairing(s): IchiRuki, KaienRuki, IchiHime, IshiHime, RenRuki, de el el...(di gampar) yg asli IchiRuki**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, AU, Typo, Romance, Drama, Humor, Garing, Aneh, GaJe, Gila, pokoknya gitu.... *digeplak para readers***

**Ayo, di baca... klo g suka usahakan dibuat suka...(maksa) Read N Review !!! **

**Enjoy it**

**d^_^b**

Chapter 2, "Kepeleset"

Rukia POV....

Ruangan Guru....

"Nee-san, apa nee-san tau siapa yang bikin kaca di kelasku pecah? Tadi aku hampir mati. Untung cumin lecet dikit...." tanyaku pada nee-san, Byakuya Kuchiki. Kupikir, nee-san tau karena kelas cowok sedang olahraga, dia guru olahraganya.

"Ya, dia sudah lihat saja, Dia bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, teman berantem kamu waktu SMP, kan?" jawab Byakuya dingin dan datar. Nee-san memang selalu seperti.

"Hah?! Si Jeruk sialan, itu?!! Ho ho ho, pasti dia sedang menjalani hukumannya. Iya, nee-san , sebelum dia pindah saja, kehidupanku masa SMP saja adem ayem aja.... " lanjutku dengan sedikit logat jawa dan tertawa menyeringai.

"...."

"Oh, ya, nee-san, apa sih hukuman dia? Penasaran..."

"Dia kuberi 2 pilihan, Membersihkan WC selama sebulan atau mengepel lantai seluruh sekolahan ini seharian penuh."

"Oh... si Strawberry itu pasti milih ngepel lantai.... Ya sudahlah kalau begitu..." setelah ber-oh-ria, aku beranajak pergi dari ruangan guru. Ngapain lama-lama di sini, ntar di suruh bawakan buku segunung dari Ukitake-sensei, guru sejarah jepang.

Tidak berapa lama, aku di depan pintu ruang guru.....

"Oh, Kuchiki! Kebetulan sekali."

DEG! Jantungku mau copot. Suara yg lumayan ku kenal memanggilku. Oh, great, sesuai dugaanku. Sesosok laki-laki jangkung berambut putih -sensei membawa setumpuk buku ada di depanku memanggilku. Pasti...

"Bisakah kamu membantuku membawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang perpustakaan? Tolong kembalikan, ya. Ukitake-sensei harus menemui Kurotsuchi-sensei dan Sousuke-sensei untuk memanggilnya rapat. Kamu bersedia?" dengan nada agak memaksa, Ukitake-sensei menyodorkan buku segunung itu ke tanganku dan aku hampir hilang keseimbangan mau jatuh. Ya ampun, tangan kecilku ini bisa mengangkatnya, tidak, ya? Pikirku.

"Ba, baiklah. Saya bersedia." Jawabku sedikit terbata-bata. Bayangkan, buku yang aku bawa ini super tebal dan tingginya melebihi tinggiku. Aduh, aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan. Aku mau melakukannya karena selain sakit-sakitan, Ukitake-sensei harus lari-lari menemui guru yang lain. Aku agak tidak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Sensei sedang terburu-buru, saya mengandalkanmu, Kuchiki." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ukitake-sensei setengah berlari meninggalkanku. Ya sudahlah, jalani saja. Toh, ntar aku jg bisa dapat sedikit pahala.

"Oke. Ayo, buku berat sialan, aku harus membawamu ke tempat asalmu. Ugh...." gumamku sedikit kesal menuju ke perpustakaan. Aku membawa buku-buku ini goyah-goyah, tau. Oya, kalau aku ingat-ingat, perpustakaan tinggal lurus saja ikuti koridor ini, ya. Oke, oke.

End Rukia POV.....

**xxXXXXXXXxx**

Ichigo POV.....

"Oya, gw milih ngepel saja, cepet. Daripada harus sebulan, gw berani kebut!!" gumamku agak keras mengatakannya. Entah darimana, sapu pel dan ember berisikan air sabun pembersih pel udah di , sebelum kalian menebaknya, gw udah siapin dari tadi. Duh, kenapa ya. Sejak dari tadi aku gelisah, kayak ada satu masalah yg lumayan merepotkan akan menimpaku. Ah, ya sudah lah, cepetan ngepel. Satu sekolahan, tau.

Aku pun ambil sapu pel dan mulai ngepel. Aku mulai ngepel dari koridor sekitar perpustakaan.

"Waks, airnya kebanyakan, nih, Harus cepat, ntar ada yang lewat nanti bisa kepe,-"

Belum selesai ngomong, ada seseorang yang kayaknya....

End Ichigo POV.....

Normal POV.....

"Anu, permisi, permisi. Beri saya jalan.... " dengan goyah-goyah Rukia memperingatkan siswa tidak ada yang menabraknya. Spontan, mereka memberinya jalan.

Ichigo yg sedang ngepel karena di hukum, tidak sadar Rukia ada di belakangnya. Badan Ichigo membelakangi Rukia.

"Waks, airnya kebanyakan, nih, Harus cepat, ntar ada yang lewat nanti bisa kepe,-" karena air sabun kebanyakan, karena tertutup buku Rukia tidak tahu kalau dia menginjak air sabun, dan saat itu juga dia....

"Eh?"

"Ap,-"

BRUKK

Rukia dengan sukses kepeleset beserta buku-buku yg dibawanya. Kepalanya pun jatuh duluan mengenai lantai dan membuatnya pingsan.

Lalu, apa yg akan dilakukan Ichigo?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Anisa: dasar author geblek, endingnya gaje amat....

Renji: lho, ke mana si author? Dia ga kelihatan...

Ichigo: daripada itu, bales review nya aja..... oke, kau dulu Renji.

Renji: thanks, Ichigo. Oke, dari **Sader shiozika: **

Wah, thanks, ya udah review fic nie. Iya, ini bner punya si author bego bin geblek yg buat. *dapet deathglare dari author* Kata si author karena kehabisan akal, makanya keburu-buru dan dia jg dikejar waktu. Makanya cepet-cepet, g sempet liat tulisannya. Ya ampun, gaje amat alasannya. Oya, ini kembaranmu, ya, ichigo? Yosh, sekarang giliranmu, Rukia.

Ichigo: Apa? Ga tuh. Aku terkadang juga bingung sendiri.

Rukia: aku? Baik. Dari **girlinlightblue: **

Ho ho ho.... itu karena Jeruk jelek itu menyadari kesalahannya. Dia jadi menciut deh.*dapet deathglare dari Ichigo* oya, nee-san juga mau bales?? *pasang muka se innocent*

Byakuya: *wajah cool* tidak perlu. *bales ngedeathglare ke Ichigo*

Ichigo: *keringat dingin* da, da, daripada itu, gw bales yg ini....dari **Nyit-Nyit:**

Iya, akan author usahakan. Katanya author jg punya fic baru lg. Ditunggu ya, kalo lama.

Ishida: ehm, ehm.

Orihime: *akhirnya ngomong juga* ada apa Ishida-kun?

Ishida: aku juga pengen bales, tau. Oke, dari **Jess Kuchiki:**

Wah, makasih udah review. Baiklah, semua kritik-kritik kalian semua author terima dengan hati yg lapang se-lapangan bandara soekarno-hatta. -??- *wah, nie Ishida sebenarnya dari jepang apa indo, ya? Author ikutan bingung* oya, jess kuchiki nie adiknya kuchiki-san, ya?

Renji: oi, inoue, kmu ga bales yg ini?

Orihime: eh, boleh, ya?

Ichigo: tentu saja boleh.

Orihime: umm, baiklah kalau kurosaki yg bilang begitu. Sekarang dari **-killuMika 623-:**

Wah, arigatou udah review, ya. Yups, Mika betul bgt. Gimana chap 2 nya??? Oya, giliran Kurosaki sekarang.

Ichigo: okelah kalo begitu. Sekarang dari **ShinigamiChappy:**

Ini, nih, Si pendek udah kepeleset. Tapi ga tau udah ilang belum ingatannya. Iya, authornya geblek bin bego.

Anisa: yak, sampai di sini dulu. Gue nyari hime dulu. Don't remember to review, oke??


End file.
